Echoes
|japname = エコーズ |user = Koichi Hirose |namesake = Echoes (Pink Floyd song) |gender = Male |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = Romi Park (All Star Battle) |destpower = E C B A |speed = E D B C |range = B B C D |durability = B B B C |precision = C C C C |potential = A A A B }} is the Stand of Koichi Hirose, featured primarily in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Rare among Stands, Echoes takes three distinct forms called "ACT"s, which Koichi may call upon alternately. Egg Manga Debut: Vol. 30 Ch. 279 The Nijimura Brothers (6) Echoes' Egg form is not named, but it could be considered ACT0. Abilities Egg Throw: Though Koichi cannot move his Stand in this form, during his battle against Keicho, in trying his best he simply throws it at him while he is distracted. Nothing results, however, when Keicho intercepts this attack. Development Appearing during the battle against Keicho, though immobile and unresponsive to Koichi's command, Keicho becomes defensive, believing that it poses a threat to his father. Koichi calls on it in his battle against Tamami, during which it develops into ACT1. Appearance Echoes first appears as a large egg, cracks forming around it. Echoes ACT1 Manga Debut: Vol. 31 Ch. 287 Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (4) Abilities Sound Maker: Echoes ACT1 can write a sound effect in Katakana on anything, from human flesh to the ground, and have that sound repeat itself over and over with increasing volume. Echoes can shoot sound effects from both its tail and hands. This ability seems to allow it to also transfer words, as Koichi uses it to show his mother he is telling the truth. The effect can be broken with enough willpower, as Yukako dispels the writing that Koichi puts on her. Development ACT1 hatched from its egg during Koichi's fight with Tamami, becoming the only version he can access until his confrontation with Yukako. Appearance ACT1 levitates, generally resembling a turtle, with a beak, and a long tail with two wheels at its base, the tip of which is pointed like a pen nib. Personality It speaks like a child, using nonsensical words and growls. It faithfully meets Koichi's command. Echoes ACT2 Manga Debut: Vol. 32 Ch. 300 Yukako Yamagishi is in Love (7) Abilities Sound Maker, ACT2: Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. When the kana is written on an object now, touching it activates the effect of the sound. For example, if the sound word hyoo ("whoosh") is written, it creates a gust of wind with increasing force. However, unlike ACT1, it is only able to shoot sound effects from its tail and thus can only make one at a time. Enhanced Speed: Foreshadowing the speed of ACT3, ACT2 gains a massive increase in speed on ACT1; fast enough to give the impression of disappearing into air. Development During the battle with Yukako, Koichi gains access to Echoes ACT2. Appearance ACT2 takes a more humanoid - though smaller - form. It still has a long tail with a tip like a pen nib, and shell-like outer areas. Personality Unlike ACT1, ACT2 is completely mute. Echoes ACT3 Manga Debut: Vol. 38 Ch. 358 Sheer Heart Attack (5) Abilities Unlike Echoes' first two forms, ACT3 does not fly and has a much shorter effective range. However, it is extremely fast. Sound Maker, ACT3: Same as ACT2's Sound Maker. Freeze Barrage: ACT3 rapidly punches its target before attributing a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing their effective weight. Thus, for example, Killer Queen's'' Sheer Heart Attack'' is caused to sink into solid pavement. This effect lasts only if the target remains within 2 metres of ACT3. Development Koichi finally discovers Echoes ACT3 during his first confrontation with Kira. Appearance ACT3 is a completely humanoid Stand with turtle shell-like pieces on its body. Personality ACT3 has a somewhat independent and foul-mouthed personality, tending to quote Bruce Willis' character in the movie Die Hard. In Video Games Cult Jump (GB Game) Echoes ACT 1 appears without his stand user, Koichi, as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise on the game. Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, ACT1 is based on an alien larva but finally looked like an insect and ACT2 looks like a standing Coypu. * Echoes bears similarities to the Dragon Ball villain Cell, in that both take three forms, with the first two forms having a long tail and the second and third having progressively more humanoid shapes. ACT3 may also be likened to the villain Frieza. :* Koichi's hairstyle, likewise, resembles Dragon Ball's Son Gohan. * Echoes is the first Stand to have "ACT"s, and is only one of two, the other being Johnny Joestar's Tusk. * In the western release of All Star Battle, Echoes is renamed as "Reverb". Gallery Echoes 0.png|Echoes as an egg EchoesKoichi.jpg|Echoes ACT1 using his Ability EchoesACT2.jpg|Echoes ACT2 Bouncechoes2.jpg|Echoes ACT2 using it's ability Koichipic.jpg|Echoes ACT3 and Koichi EchoesPart5.jpg|Echoes' statistics in Part 5 L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg|Echoes ACT1's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg|Echoes ACT2's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg|Echoes ACT3's render in All-Star Battle Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part V Stands